Ice Demon Cometh
by Dark Topaz
Summary: THis is what you get when you add a female Cybernatic Bio android who enjoys manipulations to the Dragon Ball z Cast set after the Cell saga but before the buu saga. updated chapter 2
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer I don't own any one save android 13 aka Shiva named after the GF from Final Fantasy 8, which belongs Square soft. *****************************Flash back**********************************  
"Bulma what are we doing here?" Yamcha asked as he watched his girlfriend go through the remains of a Red Ribbon army base.  
" This was one of their leading labs." Bulma replied just before she crowed in delight. "I found their files." she squealed, " I am looking for my next great discovery."  
" By going through someone else's files?" Yamcha asked still confused.  
" If you don't have anything intelligent to say don't say anything at all." Bulma growled over her shoulder.  
" Ok," Yamcha said as he backed in to a switch that opened a section of the wall, which led to lab that was still intact.  
" Look at all this stuff." Bulma gasped as she headed for a computer that was booting itself up.  
" Why is all this stuff starting up?" Yamcha asked.  
" I thought I told you to shut up." Bulma snapped as she started scanning all the files that started appearing on the screen before her. "Something is wrong all these files are not encrypted." She said "Yamcha," she called. She turned to look for her boyfriend. "Yamcha!" she screamed as she saw his crumbled form next to door that they had come in through. She got up intent on rushing to his side when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.  
"I am so sorry." A voice whispered in ear just before she felt something attach to the side of her face.  
  
" What are you doing?" Bulma stammered just before her world exploded in a bright burst of white and she lost consciousness.  
" Learning." Was the reply she never heard?  
  
Android 13 or Shiva as she decided to call her self looked down at the woman Bulma. "Thank you, for your knowledge." she said. As knelt down and lifted Bulma into her arms and carried her to an examination table on the other side of the room. Shiva turned to collect the other intruder the male Yamcha. Who was starting to come around? " You ok," she asked as she knelt next to him.  
" What happened?" Yamcha asked.  
" I nailed you with the door when I came in. Want to tell me why you two are in my home." Shiva asked as she tucked one of her many braids behind her ear.  
" Your white." Yamcha said as he stared at her in shock  
" I am an albino the only coloring I have is my eyes accept it get over it." She replied. "Now answer the question." She demand as she reached out with her right hand and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him to his feet. Yamcha stared in horror at the mechanical skeleton that made up her right fore arm and hand (Think the terminator with out his skin. I don't own him either). " Would you stop staring and answer the question already." She hissed at him.  
" We came here looking to see if there was any technology that could be salvaged." He stammered. " Why are you doing this?"  
" You broke into my home what should I do bake you cookies." She deadpanned as she released Yamcha and went about turning on the lights. As the lights came on it became more obvious that some one had been living there for a while.  
" Where is Bulma?" Yamcha asked hesitantly  
" You mean her?" she said as she pointed over to where Bulma laid on the examination table.  
" Bulma!" Yamcha yelled as he rushed over to her. " Wake up."  
"Yamcha," Bulma whispered, " Am I seeing things or does that woman have a tail." ***********************End Flash back************************************  
" Shiva, SHIVA." A voice yelled next to her ear. 


	2. chapter two

For disclaimer see first chapter

" Talking"

' Thinking'

{Telepathy}

[Shiva's nanobots]

_Flash back_

_Raditz was so busy laughing and gloating at his brother that he failed to notice the pale figure behind him. Shiva snuck up behind the laughing saiyen, silently wondering at the stupidity that seemed to run in Goku's family._

_' Laugh off this,' Shiva thought as she extended the claws that where built in to her mechanical arm and swipe at the back off his neck intending to sever his spinal cord. Only Raditz had heard the claws releasing. So he turned quickly to face her. She automatically adjusted the swing of her claws in order to scratch his cheek and backed away from the shocked space fighter._

_" Who the hell are you?" Raditz growled as he checked his cheek for blood, and studied the female fighter. His eyes widened as he took in the tail that was lashing around angrily behind her._

_" My name is Shiva." She hissed as her nanobots set work [Starting DNA breakdown procedure, and sample source file creation. Name: Raditz, Species: unknown, Occupation: Fighter. Charastics chosen for merging: Hair length and power level.] "Who are you?" she asked as the nanobots finished up in the time it took for her to say those two sentences._

_" I am Raditz," he replied "What are you?" he whispered as he circled her. "You are built like a saiyen yet your coloring is wrong."_

_" What is a saiyen?" Shiva asked. _

_" It's what we are," Raditz said as he repeated the speech that he gave Goku when he had asked the same question about his heritage. As Raditiz rambled on Shiva stopped listening to him consciously and let her Nanobots record what he was saying. ' There are days that I fell like a living tape recorder. There is no way I am going to be able to beat him on my own.' Shiva thought as she slowly floated toward Goku and Piccolo._

_" How are you two holding up?" She asked quietly "and keep your voice down the last thing we need is that is to draw that things attention." She added._

_Piccolo gestured to the stump that was once his arm._

_" He's missing an arm." Goku helpful commented._

_' They act like that is a problem.' Shiva thought as she moved over to Piccolo, "I am going to need you to trust me Piccolo." She said, "I am going to inject some of my nanobots into your body. They will speed up your regeneration abilities." Shiva said as she placed her right hand on the stump of his arm._

_" Do it." Piccolo hissed. _

_" Ok," Shiva said, "Don't scream." She whispered in his ear as she injected the nano bots into the demon lord. _

_Piccolo had to use all of his control not to scream as the nano bots Shiva had injected into him started firing off painful shocks of electricity as they reordered his DNA. The whole procedure didn't take long and once it was done Shiva with drew the nano bots and a sample of his DNA._

_[Starting following programs DNA Harvesting, sample source file creation, and sample source file creation editing. Features chosen for merging, amplified regeneration, telepathy, enhanced hearing, and special abilities. Name: Piccolo, Species: Unknown, Occupation: Fighter. Edit file of source Radditiz change Species from unknown to Sayin. Edit file of source Goku change Species from human to Sayin.] _

_" You guys got a plan?" Shiva asked as she crouched between them._

_" I have an attack that can take him out but I am going to need time to build it up." Piccolo replied " I had planned to use it on Goku here." he added with a smirk._

_" How long do you need?" she asked. _

_" Hey, Shiva some thing occurred to me, you where created using the DNA of the Z fighters right?" Goku asked._

_" That is correct." Shiva replied coolly._

_" Does that mean we're related?" Goku asked. But before Shiva could answer Goku had scooped her up in a giant bear hug, " I have always wanted a sister."_

_" What the hell is going down there?" Radditz yelled._

_" That's what we would like to know." Piccolo and Shiva yelled back at him. _

"Shiva wake up!"

" Not now Piccolo I am having flashbacks." Shiva mumbled into her pillow.

_" Goku let go," Shiva hissed at the saiyen that was currently crushing her ribcage._

_"Ok" he said as he dropped her. _

_" Ok, let's do this." She said as she wiped all emotion from her face "Where is Gohan?"_

_" He is right behind me."_

_" Thanks." Shiva said as she started up her own attack. She started to leach all the heat out of the air around Radditz causing him to become encased in ice. It held for three seconds. Before he shattered it. _

_" What was that for?" Raditz snarled "other than to piss me off."_

_" A distraction." Shiva replied as she shattered the ground around him and infusing the shards with her KI so that she could control their flight._

_" Arghh." Raditz yelled as he shielded his face from all sides. " Enough." He yelled as he flared his battle aura and lunged at Shiva._

_Shiva tried to dodge him only She was to slow. Raditz managed to nail her a glancing blow to the side of her head knocking her unconscious. _


End file.
